herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX
Game *Tittle = Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX *Kana = 真・女神転生III-NOCTURNE HD REMIX *Producers: Heroton Productions *Publisher = ATLUS *Release dates = JAP: TBA, USA: TBA: EUR: TBA *Platform(s) = Playstation 4 (As part of the ''[[Shin Megami Tensei: HD Complete Collection]]'') '''''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX''''' is enhanced port/remake of the Third installment in the Shin Megami Tensei Series; ''[http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Megami_Tensei_III:_Nocturne Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne]'', originally released for the PlayStaytion 2. The setting features a post-apocalyptic, demon-infested world, which is in the brink of rebirth; called the Conception. The game is part of the ''[[Shin Megami Tensei: HD Complete Collection]]'', along with the rest of the Shin Megami Tensei games, on the Playstation 4. Gameplay Battle The Overall Battle system remains the same as the Original, traditional RPG turn-based combat, but with one key exception: Nocturne introduced a new element in the form of ''Press Turns''. Each character participating in combat, friend and foe alike, provides one or more Press Turns (more usually denoting a boss) represented in the upper right-hand corner of the screen as icons. The rule behind this system is that any action, such as attacking, using skills, items, contacting demons and summoning commands, will normally cost one full turn. But if a combatant scores a critical hit, exploits their opponent's weakness, or passes on making an action, their turn will be considered ''half used'', which is marked by a pulsating Press Turn icon. These half used turns allow a character to do anything that a regular turn can but will always expire, even if a "half turn" option is again selected. Demon conversation A key theme in Nocturne is that of demon conversation/negotiation. Since the Demi-fiend can only (normally) have one press turn by himself, he must gain allies to fight alongside him in order to have a better chance of survival. Demon negotiation is a unique system in which the speaker (usually, but not always, the Demi-fiend) tries to persuade an enemy demon to join their party. There are two restrictions on negotiation: 1. There must be at least one open space in the party stock. 2. There cannot be a demon of the same species in the party (i.e. You cannot recruit a Power if you already have one in your party). Requirements for recruiting demons vary by their race, gender, and affiliation. For example, some demons (such as Incubi or Succubi) can be bribed with money or items, while others (such as Angels or Archangels) may only ask a philosophical question ("Do you envy how plants live?"). Some can be seduced by a beautiful speaker, some can be flattered, and some will even join you without a moment's hesitation. However, some may refuse to join you (Tyrants, Deities, Raptors, Megami, and Viles), based on opposing ideals, higher levels, because they don't feel like it, or because they simply can't understand you (Foul, Haunt, and Wilder). Demon negotiation, however, is radically altered when the "moon" Kagutsuchi is full, as it causes demons to be agitated and drunk with power. Demon conversation will always fail against bosses, any demons inhabiting the Labyrinth of Amala, and any demons fought in the Amala Network (though they will sometimes join you of their own accord). The HD Version includes the option to play as a Female main character, allowing for different conversations and choices, however the overall Story is the same. Magatama The main character gains his skills through the use of [[Magatama]]. Magatama are living parasites that grant the host demonic powers which reflect as access to a variety of skills. There are a total of 25 Magatama in the game. Leveling up particular Magatama can also affect demonic conversations with particular demon types. Magatama works in the following way: *When a hero levels up and is equipped with a Magatama, they may learn a skill and the Magatama may go Wild. *In order to learn a skill, the hero must have the prerequisite level or higher that is listed on the Magatama. (Example: In order to learn Rampage you must be level 10 or higher when you level up with its Magatama.) *After leveling, the Magatama may go Wild. This will be a random effect such as healing or stat boosts. There are also bad effects such as getting negative status ailments. The main character is only allowed up to 8 skills. If they have reached their limit and wishes to learn a new skill, they must replace one of their previous skills with the new one learned. A unique facet of Magatama is the ability to alter the main character's "Title". The area where a demon's race (or family) is listed, the main character's is "Fiend" by default; however, through mastery of some Magatama, this title changes. For the main character, however, it isn't his race changing, but merely his title, as he is regarded as the story's Fiends (though he is half one) regardless of the title. All Magatama are affiliated with one of three types: Dark, Neutral, and Light. As the main character masters Magatama, the type he has mastered the most of is selected as his title. For the most part, the main character's title is cosmetic and does not affect gameplay. The only exception is during the Third Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala, where the main character's title determines which of three doors he may enter. Plot In ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'', you are a [[Naoki Kashima|boy]] (or [[Nanako Kashima|Girl]]) who starts out by taking an innocent trip to the hospital to visit your sick teacher, Yuko Takao, with your friends Chiaki Hayasaka and Isamu Nitta. On the way to the hospital and upon arrival, there is a strange feeling in the air accompanied with even stranger happenings, and soon you find yourself the survivor of the apocalypse and a resident of what is called the Vortex World. Given amazing powers and capabilities bestowed upon you from the Magatama given to you by Lucifer, you must set out on a quest to help recreate the world how it once was, or give birth to a new world with the guidance of a Reason. Characters *'''[[Naoki Kashima|"Male Protagonist"]]''': Also known as "Hito-Shura" or "Demi-Fiend", is the main character whom you get to name. After the Conception, he awakens, transformed into a demon. Fate has bestowed upon him the ability to change this new world. Shortly after starting the game he is transformed into a demon, yet maintains his human heart. Hito-Shura is also an optional boss in ATLUS' title ''[http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_Devil_Saga:_Avatar_Tuner Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga]''. The Male Version is Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomokazu_Seki Tomokazu Seki] in Japanese and [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] in English *'''[[Nanako Kashima|"Female Protagonist"]]''': New to the HD version, The player can choose to play as a Female Protagonist instead of the usual one. While the overall Story Remains the same for her (Such as becoming a demon but maintaining a human heart), certain conversations are different, such as in Demon Recruitment. Physically, she is the same as the Male "Hito-Shura", with a few minor differences in her Hair and Tattoos. The Female Version is voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Ayumi-Fujimura/ Ayumi Fujimura] in Japanese and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Amanda-Celine-Miller/ Amanda Celine Miller] in English. *'''Chiaki Hayasaka''': A friend of the protagonist who is from a rich family. She has to have her way most of the time. She survives the apocalypse and wanders about the ruins of Tokyo looking for power. She eventually decides to bring the Reason of Yosuga to life, where only the strong survive and maintain power over those who are weak. She is voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Yoshino-Nanjo/ Yoshino Nanjo] in Japanese, and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/kate-higgins/ Kate Higgins] in English. *'''Isamu Nitta''': Another of the protagonist's friends that survived the Conception, Isamu follows the Reason of "Musubi", a philosophy focused on individuality. He is Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Showtaro_Morikubo Showtaro Morikubo] in Japanese and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Grant-george Grant George] in English. *'''Hikawa''': Hikawa is the head of the Cybers Corporation, as well as the Cult of Gaea. He is the one mainly responsible for sending the world to its end, and he did it so that he could recreate it based on his ideals, which he calls Shijima. He can summon demons, and starts the Assembly of Nihilo where they work toward a world of silence. He is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ginpei_Sato Ginpei Sato] in Japanese and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton Kirk Thornton] in English. *'''Yuko Takao''': Also known as the Maiden. Yuko is the protagonist's teacher as well as a member of Hikawa's Cult of Gaea. She participated in the Conception so that she could create a world of freedom, where everyone can find purpose in their lives. Depending on the Players choices, she either comes to find that she is merely a tool for Hikawa, or develops the Reason of Kigen, A new Genesis where Humans can start over from the garden of Eden. In the Original version of ''Nocturne'', She struggles to find her Reason while being blindly guided by the 'goddess' Aradia, however, her Demonic Sponsor in the HD version is Nyx. She is voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Ami-Koshimizu/ Ami Koshimizu] in Japanese, and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Mary-Elizabeth-McGlynn/ Mary Elizabeth McGlynn] in English. *'''Jyoji Hijiri''': A reporter for a magazine that covers the occult. He survives the apocalypse and tries to stop Hikawa from completing his plans. Hijiri studies the terminals in each city hoping to learn more about them. He is a big help to you at the start in gathering info and guiding you in the network, but soon his obsession over the Amala Network gets him into complex situations. He is voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Takehito-Koyasu/ Takehito Koyasu] in Japanese and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Matthew-Mercer/ Mathew Mercer] in English. *'''Futomimi''': He is the leader of the Manikins. He has the ability to see into the near-future. He is voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Takeshi-Kusao/ Takeshi Kusao] in Japanese and [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Sam-Riegel/ Sam Regal] in English. *'''Sakahagi''': Sakahagi is a violent Manikin who skins his own kind to make clothing for himself. He has a dream to become king of the demons. He's voiced by [http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Koichi-Yamadera/ Koichi Yamadera] in Japanese, and [http://Roger Craig Smith Roger Craig Smith] in English. *'''The Young boy and Old Woman''': These two appear every so often around the Vortex World. They were responsible for giving the protagonist his demonic powers with the hope that the hero would keep the young boy 'entertained'. *'''The Old Man and Young Woman''': These two sit in the deepest part of the [[Labyrinth of Amala]], but can heard and spoken to via use of various peepholes. The woman knows many secrets about people and places, and encourages you to gather the Candelabra and reach the bottom of the labyrinth as the Old Man wishes. *'''[[Dante]]''': The main protagonist of the ''Devil May Cry series''. He is the second son of the demon Sparda and the human Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. Dante is a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces; a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. Due to him being Half-Demon (similar to Hito-Shura), he is also considered one of the Fiends, and he also holds a Candelabrum. His story set Sometime after the events of ''Devil May Cry 4''; He arrives in Tokyo and survives the apocalypse and is hired by a strange employer to hunt down the Hito-Shura. He is Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toshiyuki_Morikawa Toshiyuki Morikawa] in Japanese and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reuben_Langdon Reuben Langdon] in English. See [[List of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX Demons|Here]] for List of Demons in the Updated Port. Port Differences *All of the games models have been buffed up to 1080p, as well as the game being presented in widescreen *Due to the new Artwork by [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy Rosario]], the Models for Hito-shura, Chiaki, Issamu, Hikawa, Hiriji, Yuko, Dante and many other NPCs were completely redone. *Voice acting was now added, Major Characters and certain bosses now have voiced Dialogue for cutscenes. **Because of this, some models were slightly redone to incorporate talking. **The Protagonists Eyes will change depending on their alignment, They're Silver when human and if the Neutral Path is chosen, Yellow while as a Demon, and Red if the True Demon Path is chosen. *Most of the Soundtrack is either Remixed or Remastered. *The Option to Choose the Gender of the Protagonist, certain events are different if the Female Hito-Shura is Chosen. **There is Different music for some of Female Hito-Shura's Story, such as some of the map and battle themes. **Most of the Cutscenes for her story are mirrored from the Male Hito-Shura's Story. *Pixie, who will be transformed into a High Level Pixie in the original if the Protagonist reached the 5th Kalpa, will now instead Transform into a [[Demi-Pixie|new Demon]]. *Some of the Demons that appear as NPCs have been either updated or changed, Such as Nyx in bar at Ginza being replaced by a [[Lilin]] (Mostly because Nyx's placement in the game was removed entirely for Lilin). Some have even been updated to how they appear in other entries, such as ''Shin Megami Tensei IV''. **Nocturne's compendium of 185 has been increased to 250. *A new Reason can be acquired should the Protagonist Side with their Teacher, Yuko. Nyx will become her Demonic Sponsor and she will form The Reason of Kigen, wanting a New Genesis for the world. She must be fought in every other route, but can be recruited afterwards or if the Protagonist sided with her. **Should the Protagonist choose the Demon Route (Also known as the bad ending), Her fate is the same as the Original game, where her demonic sponsor is Aradia, she fails to make a reason and is killed by Hikawa. *Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV originally replaced Dante in the 2008 Re-release of Nocturne, however he still does appear as the game's Optional Superboss, and can still be recruited if defeated. **Raidou will also show up with the Protagonist the player didn't choose, which, Similar to Raidou, can be Recruited, albeit with a Default name, (Naoki Kashima for Male and Nanako Kashima for Female) *The Ability "Lucky Find" is Removed and Replaced with the "Converse" feature on the Menu screen, the Protagonist can talk to their Demons for various results, such as items. Box Art